Not Yet Enough
by MistyHeaven
Summary: A twisted love story between Sakura and Syaoran. But will this be the end?OneShot


_Author's Note:_ This is my first CCS FanFic(One-Shot). There is a continuation to this One-Shot. (This is only the flashback of Syaoran.) So if you are willing to read the continuation please remind me. And if I see that lots of my readers are willing to read the continuation then I'll accept the request. I just hope that everyone who reads my Fic well, Enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ All characters and places are extreme property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it and the anime entitled Card Captor Sakura. The poem is not written by me eaither. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product

**Not Yet Enough**

"WHEN unto thee I sent the page all white,

Instead of first there on inscribing aught,

The space thou doubtless filled up in sport.

And sent it me, to make my joy grow bright.

As soon as the blue cover met my sight,

As well becomes a woman, quick as thought

I tore it open, leaving hidden ought,

And read the well-known words of pure delight:

-pure delight: then what was next Sakura-Chan?" asked 8 years old boy, who had the hair color of chocolate brown.

"I don't know. And I don't care. If you have time to bladder those things why don't you just review your poor Japanese, Syaoran-Kun?" replied Sakura, who possessed the eye of ever shining emerald color; not taking her eyes off from her homework.

"I can do that later (while peaking at the poem) I will recite this to my girlfriend when I get married, just like our English teacher."

"Yeah, in a millennium." hissed Sakura

"Why don't you sleep over tonight eh, Sakura-Chan?" asked Syaoran

"I can't, my father is now strict about me sleeping in your house."

"Why?"

"Because we are growing up!"

"So?"

"Arg—what's the means of talking to you about this anyway."

Then Sakura started packing her things; readying to go back home. Little Syaoran felt so empty inside. He wasn't even able to tell her his true puppy feelings, which could turn in to passionate one when they grow up, towards her. So he merely stared at her back, going out from his house. Until- who knew that those simple words could make a heart jump with joy?

"Good night, Syaoran-Kun. See you tomorrow at school."

**After 12 years…**

"Hey, Eriol! Congrats!" exclaimed Yamazaki

"For what?" asked Eriol Hiiragizawa, who had the crimson eyes. He belonged to a very wealthy family exact opposite from his fiancé: Sakura.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this statement except for one person

"Never mind, so you guys are going to France?" asked Naoka

"Yap, just for my business trip and our vacation." replied Eriol

"Huh? That's boring. Why don't you just get married there? I know you can't wait till then ne?" teased Ken

"Oh, stop it already Ken. We know when it's time and when it's not okay? Besides I want to ask you that; when will you get married with Mihaku? It's been long you guys dated and that's…dated and nothing else ne? (Ken turned crimson red) Whoa and I thought boys don't blush. I was definitely wrong... Anyway it's been long since we all gathered like this as one. So why don't we CHEERS!" lectured Sakura excited

Everyone grabed there drink and raised it high for the upcoming cheers. But just like last time one person was not participating.

"What's wrong, Syaoran-Kun?" asked Sakura worried

"I-I want to tell you something." replied Syaoran in a calm voice

"What is it?"

"I know it's too late to say this. But I have to say it now or I'll regret for my whole life."

"…"

"I'll wait. I'll wait for you until you come back."

"Syao-"

Before she could say anything to him, he was off without any more word. What else would be there to say or do? When you just said you loved a person who was taken long ago. Just like that he was gone. And was not seen until… may be the day when Sakura and Syaoran is ready and when those days meet. When there destinies are meant to be together as one.

WHEN unto thee I sent the page all white,

Instead of first thereon inscribing aught,

The space thou doubtless filled up in sport.

And sent it me, to make my joy grow bright.

As soon as the blue cover met my sight,

As well becomes a woman, quick as thought

I tore it open, leaving hidden ought,

And read the well-known words of pure delight:

MY ONLY BEING! DEAREST HEART! SWEET CHILD!

How kindly thou my yearning then didst still

With gentle words, enthralling me to thee.

In truth bethought I read thy whispers mild

Wherewith thou lovingly my soul didst fill,

E'en to myself for aye ennobling me.


End file.
